I Want You
by ShelovesDarren
Summary: I've had a dream last night, so I've decided to share it with you, I've added some stuff to make it longer but it's basically a dream.


After filming the make out car scene, Chris went to his trailer, a cup of hot coffee in his hand, he sat on the couch that was facing the massive mirror on the wall and started to drink his coffee, he needed to calm down a little bit, he was thinking about that scene, not that he was in love with Darren and he enjoyed kissing him and tasting his delicious lips, thanking god because Ryan finally scripted a kiss again.  
Chris' mind was occupied by something else; when they were filming the scene, he actually maybe, sorta, kinda felt Darren's hard on against his body, he was surprised, even Chris managed to control his hormones and keep himself distracted by thinking that they were just filming, that he was not in Darren's bedroom, that they weren't gonna have wild sex and rip each others' clothes. But Darren? Darren is straight, Darren treats Chris as his best friend, and Darren actually is deeply in love with Mia…  
Chris heard a slamming of his trailer's door and when he turned his head to look who it was, he saw Darren, a sad, angry Darren.  
"Dare, what's wrong?" He asked him worryingly, putting his cup of coffee on the table besides him.  
"Chris, I…" He tried to say and went to hug Chris tightly, Darren was actually a person who loves hugs more than anything else, but he has several kinds of hugs, and Chris could tell that right now, Darren was using his 'Something's wrong' hug.  
Chris hugged him back and rubbed his back gently "Darren, what's going on?" He asked him softly and Darren buried his face to Chris' neck, Chris shivered, it's not that he was feeling butterflies in his stomach. He felt Darren's face moist against his neck, he looked down at him and stroked his hair softly "It's okay, Darren look at me" He said with a soft voice, Darren looked like a little child in his mother's arms.  
"It's not okay" Darren mumbled and hugged Chris tighter, Chris' stomach was now doing things to him, he felt his heart beating fast when Darren pressed their bodies together.  
"Darren, please, let's sit down and tell me what's going on" He said and Darren shook his head, his face was still buried in Chris' neck "Come on, you know you can tell me anything" Chris said to him, and he was actually right, Darren and Chris were so close that they could share their lives' biggest secrets without worrying, it was just like that, just so natural to them to share their most awkward thoughts and feeling, even though Chris didn't share his 'Love' feeling to Darren with him.  
After a few seconds, Darren pulled back of the hug, his eyes red, also his face, Chris' heart ached at the sight of Darren, he actually hated seeing him sad, Darren's smile was the most priceless thing in Chris' eyes.  
Chris sat on the couch and crossed his legs, he gestured to Darren to sit with him with a soft smile "Come on" and Darren went slowly to sit beside him, he was looking at the ground his face sad and he actually seemed embarrassed.  
"Darren, what happened?" Chris asked him and Darren buried his face to his hands, Chris couldn't help but smile, that was kinda adorable though "Darren!" Chris begged and grabbed Darren's wrists, he took his hands softly "You can trust me" He said, looking straight at Darren's eyes who looked away.  
"I'm ashamed of myself" Darren said in a small voice and Chris squeezed his hands.  
"Darren, there is nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to sharing our secrets, or talking, you taught me this" Chris explained and Darren looked at him with those cute little puppy eyes.  
"Okay, if I did that, promise you won't freak out and run away from me forever?" Darren asked, his perfect eyebrows raised "Our friendship is the most magical thing that ever happened to me and I don't wanna ruin it" He said, looking away as he eyes were filled with tears.  
Chris' heart started racing, what is he going to say? Oh my god what if he discovered that Chris' actually in love with him? No, Chris is the best when it comes to hiding emotions.  
"I promise you, Darren, nothing in earth can ruin our friendship" He reassured his friend, and let his hands go but Darren grabbed them back and squeezed them, Chris smiled at him.  
"When we were filming earlier…" Darren started; his voice was shaky yet kinda hot. Chris always thought Darren's voice was the sexiest voice ever, he looked at Darren and Darren looked at him straight in the eyes "Chris… When we were making out… I-I felt something" Darren said and Chris' heart literally stopped, he eyes went wide open, he tried to speak but Darren cut him off. "I know you're gonna hate me forever but, I think that I must be honest" And Darren was actually very honest, he always thought honesty was very necessary to make true and pure relationships.  
Chris shook his head "No, don't you dare say that, I will never hate you, Darren" He said as he stroked his hands with his thumbs.  
Darren closed his eyes "When we were in the car, and you were on top of me, kissing me, and looking at me with your eyes, I felt something, I actually felt… want" Darren said, his voice thick yet regretful, Chris felt like his brain stopped functioning when he heard the last word, 'want' , 'want' ? Darren wanted him? But after all this years of friendship how can he want him in just a few seconds, he must be high or drunk or something.  
Chris was looking at Darren with wide eyes but Darren was looking down, their hands were still attached and Darren squeezed them slightly.  
"I had that feeling of lust, I just wanted to..." Darren said and take his head between his hands "I'm disgusting, I'm just disgusting" he was mumbling and Chris did really not know what to say or do, but he finally moved closer to Darren a started to rub his back gently.  
"Darren, you..." Chris wanted to say but Darren looked at him.  
"Yes, I wanted you so bad, I wanted to kiss all over your body, Chris, I wanted to pull off all of your clothes, I wanted to touch you..." Darren was disgusted of himself, but what he didn't know is that he was talking with the hottest voice Chris' ears have ever heard, and he seriously began to feel the heat rushing through his body. Darren wanted him so bad, Darren Freaking Criss wanted to touch him.  
A sob escaped from Darren's mouth and he looked away.  
"This is horrible, I am so fucking horrible" he said and ran his fingers through his recently un-gelled hair.  
"Darren, Darren look at me" Chris ordered and Darren did so "You're not horrible, you're confused because you felt this for a man" Chris explained "but this won't ruin our friendship, I also, sometimes...uh feel... that" He added, trying his best to make him feel better about himself, he didn't know what else to say, so he took Darren's hand and whispered softly "It's okay, I trust you"  
Darren looked at him straight in the eyes "Since we're being extremely honest, and since you promised me that nothing can hurt our friendship, I will admit that what I felt didn't surprise me" He smiled slightly to himself "Because I'm ... you know, kinda used to it, every touch, every kiss we filmed made me feel that way, I've always wanted you, Chris, always" He said, his eyes becoming soft and loving "The Dublin kiss, I've tried to resist but I couldn't, I felt a rush in my body, I felt the urge to kiss you, I always do, Even right now, I'm fighting the urge to kiss you" Chris was feeling his head spinning, he was frozen there, Did Darren Fucking Criss just said that ? He felt like his heart was about to explode.  
"Then why don't you just do it?" Chris asked, a tear falling down his soft cheek, he didn't know why he was crying, but he was just doing that.  
Darren looked at him with a confused expression on his face "Chris... I ..."  
"Just kiss me already!" Chris said with a sob and Darren cupped his cheeks and started to kiss him softly, Chris moaned at the taste of Darren's lips, Darren's sweet soft lips.  
They were kissing, but differently, it was soft, passionate, loving, they were both moaning softly and slowly. Darren slid his tongue into Chris' mouth and then sucked on his bottom lip, and man was that Criss the best kisser ever, he moved closer to Chris who fell down on his back on the couch, Darren was on top of him, still kissing him, he couldn't break the kiss, he was afraid of breaking it and seeing the reality he thought he would see, seeing Chris rejecting him.  
Chris occupied his hands with Darren's soft curls as Darren pressed their bodies together; he felt Darren's erection against his and groaned when Darren moved his hips up and down.  
"D-Darren..." He tried to say between the kisses and Darren immediately broke the kiss, breathing heavily.  
"I-I'm sorry, Chris, I-I just couldn't stop" He was going to stand up when Chris grabbed his arm, making him turn his head to look at him.  
"I... I love you" Chris finally said what he always wanted to say, he blushed and Darren's eyes went wide open causing Chris to look away from embarrassment.  
"Chris" Darren sighed with a soft smile "I've waited for that moment forever" He said and Chris' heart began to beat faster and faster "From the moment I've first seen you, I've said to myself 'So this is what love looks like' , I'm just so in love with you"  
And with these words, Chris' tears started to fell down his face, Darren looked at him worryingly "Chris, I didn't mean to..." and before he could finish Chris cut him off by cupping his cheeks to kiss him hungrily, Darren moaned loudly and kissed him back, their bodies pressed together again, their hips moving, causing both of them to groan.  
Chris moves his hands down Darren's back to his ass, and god, he finally got the chance to squeeze Darren's perfect perky ass.  
"F-fuck, Chris...uh" Darren said between the kisses and gasped for air "Chris...Shit" He said as Chris rocked their hard cocks together.  
"Uh...Darren...P-please" Chris said, feeling his erection painful under his pants and boxers.  
"Act 5 in 20 minutes" They both heard a voice calling from the speaker in Chris' trailer.  
"Shit" Darren said as he looked up at the speaker "Fucking work" He mumbled and Chris groaned sadly.  
"We have 20 minutes to fuck, shower, and get prepared" Darren said with a husky voice and Chris looked at him.  
"Or we can fuck in the shower, it saves time and water" He whispered in his ear with a seductive voice and Darren felt his cock aching.  
"Sounds great" Darren grinned and kissed him hungrily, than stood up and took Kurt's hand to help him getting up, Chris stared at Darren's fully hard on under the fabrics, Gosh, this was certainly gonna be fun...


End file.
